Kirschen und andere Früchtchen
by Mary in Hogwarts
Summary: Katie, mutige Gryffindor und begeisterte Quidditchspielerin, lernt Adrian aus dem gegnerischen Team kennen. Was jede Menge Kirschen und mindestens genausoviele Wortspiele damit zu tun haben, lest ihr hier. Pls R&R!


_Hallo! Nach Ewigkeiten habe ich es mal wieder geschafft, einen Oneshot zu schreiben. Ich bin schon gespannt, was ihr davon haltet! Was man nicht alles tut, wenn man eigentlich lernen müsste. Ich freue mich, wenn ihr mir ein paar Reviews mit eurer Meinung dalasst! Grüße_.

* * *

><p>Mit offenen Augen rannte Katie in ihr Verderben. Crabbe und Goyle kamen mit einem völlig identischen dümmlichen Grinsen auf sie zu, doch sie dachte nicht daran, die Flucht zu ergreifen. ‚Nie ausweichen!' Dann wurde sie auch schon in die Zange genommen.<p>

„Pass auf, wo du hinläufst, Bell!" Crabbe stieß sie zu Goyle und der schubste sie wieder zurück.

„Willst du Stress oder warum pöbelst du?" Goyle lachte dumpf über seinen eigenen Witz. Mit einem Ratsch riss der Riemen von Katies Tasche und der Inhalt verteilte sich über den Boden.

‚Nie ausweichen.' Kommentarlos ließ sich Katie zu Boden fallen und zog ihren Zauberstab. „_Petrificus Totalus_!" Die beiden Gorillas fielen erstarrt zu Boden. „Nie ausweichen - Oliver, du bist ein Idiot!", murmelte sie, während sie ihre schmerzende Schulter rieb. Bei ihrem Glück hatte natürlich einer der Volltrottel sie an ihrer Verletzung vom letzten Quidditch-Training erwischt. Mit einem gezielten Tritt beförderte Katie Crabbe aus dem Weg und begann, ihre Sachen einzusammeln und grob in ihre kaputte Tasche zu stopfen.

„Dass es Slytherins auch immer auf die Kleinen und Schwachen abgesehen haben…"

Sofort ließ Katie alle ihre Sachen fallen und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. Diesen sarkastischen Tonfall hörte sie in letzter Zeit viel zu oft. Adrian Pucey stand lässig an die Wand gelehnt und beobachtete sie amüsiert. Heute war einfach nicht ihr Tag.

„Habe ich dich erschreckt, Bell?", fragte er süffisant.

„Nein", erwiderte Katie gereizt, änderte ihre defensive Haltung jedoch nicht.

„Na dann ist ja gut." Sichtlich amüsiert stieß sich Adrian von der Wand ab und griff nach einem ihrer Aufsätze, der bis zu ihm gerollt war. Katie rechnete schon fest damit, dass er die Rolle jeden Moment anzünden würde, doch das tat er nicht. Stattdessen hob er gemütlich die nächste Rolle auf.

‚Nie ausweichen.' Katie biss die Zähne zusammen und begann ebenfalls, ihre Sachen wieder einzusammeln und in die Tasche zu stecken. Dabei ließ sie Adrian keine Sekunde lang aus den Augen. Wie sehr sie Olivers dummes Motto doch hasste.

„Warum schaust du so böse?", stichelte Adrian weiter, händigte ihr aber gleichzeitig ein paar Pergamentrollen aus. „Mit dir ist wohl nicht gut Kirschen… Oh, scheinbar doch!" Grinsend hob er einen Beutel Kirschen vom Boden auf.

Er wollte ein Wortspiel? Das konnte er haben. „So kleine Früchtchen verputze ich zum Frühstück", bemerkte sie beiläufig.

Theatralisch fasste Adrian sich ans Herz. „Merlin sei Dank, ich bin nicht klein und rot."

Katie lachte. Nein, das war er wirklich nicht. „Danke", sagte sie schlicht, als er ihr die letzten verstreuten Federkiele in die Hand drückte und mit einem gemurmelten Spruch ihre Tasche reparierte.

„Danke? Wo bleibt meine Gegenleistung?"

Katies Lächeln wich aus ihrem Gesicht. Beinahe hätte sie vergessen, dass er ein Slytherin war. Unbemerkt griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab. „Was willst du?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Nicht viel, kleine Gryffindor, keine Angst."

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dir", fauchte Katie.

Adrian ignorierte sie gekonnt. „Nur eine Frage habe ich…"

„Dann frag' deine eine Frage", befahl Katie immer noch misstrauisch.

Er sah richtig siegessicher aus. „Wie kommen die Weasleyklone nach Hogsmeade, ohne den Haupteingang zu benutzen?"

Katie grinste breit. Mit dieser Frage hatte er verloren. „Sie benutzen einen Geheimgang vom Schloss aus, wie sonst?"

„Ah", machte Adrian, „und wo -?"

„Eine Frage, großes Früchtchen. Auf Wiedersehen!" Sie ließ den verblüfften Adrian stehen und bog gemächlich um die nächste Ecke. Erst als sie sicher war, dass er sie nicht mehr sah, sprintete sie los.

Lachend kam sie vor der Fetten Dame zum Stehen, nannte das Passwort und stürzte in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Hatte Adrian Pucey wirklich geglaubt, sie um den Finger wickeln zu können? Und hatte sie vorhin gerade die volle Ladung Slytherincharme abbekommen? Schwach, sehr schwach.

Fröhlich sprintete sie durch den Gemeinschaftsraum zu den Jungenschlafsälen. „OLIVER!", brüllte sie, sodass ein paar Erstklässler erschrocken aufsahen.

„Komm hoch", brüllte Oliver nicht ganz so laut zurück, denn Katie stand schon in der Tür.

„Ich muss dir was erzählen!" Umstandslos zog sie ihn hinter sich her in seinen eigenen Schlafsaal.

* * *

><p>Katie betrachtete gähnend die Decke der Großen Halle. Konnte nicht endlich Wochenende sein? Bei dem schönen Wetter hatte sie viel mehr Lust auf Quidditch als auf Schule und Lernen. Sie könnte am See liegen und sich sonnen oder schwimmen gehen oder ein Buch lesen oder… Lautes Flügelschlagen kündete die Post an. Ob ihre Oma ihr wohl wieder ein paar Kirschen geschickt hatte? Die letzten waren zwar etwas zerknautscht, aber unglaublich lecker gewesen. Unwillkürlich musste sie an Pucey denken. Dieser Trottel. Sie grinste zufrieden.<p>

„Post für dich", sagte Oliver in seinen Kaffee hinein. Seinen Blick für unscheinbare Kleinigkeiten am Himmel täuschte sich nie. Leider täuschte er sich auch nie beim Quidditchtraining.

Tatsächlich entdeckte Katie nach einigem Suchen die Eule ihrer Oma, die ein Paket trug. „Oma übertreibt mal wieder, das Paket ist viel zu voll für die arme Eule. Wie viele Kirchen hat sie da bloß reingepackt?"

Oliver warf einen zweiten Blick auf Katies fliegende Post. „Eine überdimensional große Kirsche."

„Aha", machte Katie und beobachtete, wie die Eule beim Versuch zu landen erst schlingerte und dann abstürzte. „Oh scheiße!" Mit einem Satz sprang Oliver auf die Bank und fing die Eule.

„Danke", murmelte Katie, während sie das Paket neugierig aufriss. Solche Manöver und das anschließende Gekicher von Olivers ‚Fangirls', wie sie die verliebten quidditchbegeisterten Mädchen nannte, kannte sie bereits. „Wow, beeindruckend!"

Oliver warf einen Blick auf ihr Paket. „Ich denke, deine Oma ist gegen magische Dünger. Ist sie nicht auch ein Muggel?"

„Dachte ich auch", bemerkte Katie, die völlig fasziniert die quaffelgroße Kirsche betrachtete. Dann griff sie nach dem Brief ihrer Oma und überflog ihn. „Sie schreibt, meine Mum hätte dieses Jahr beim Gießen geholfen, weil Oma Rückenprobleme hat. Scheinbar musste Mum schwören, keine Zauber anzuwenden… Oma ist total stolz auf ihre Muggelzüchtung und wünscht mir guten Appetit… Verstehst du das?"

Oliver grinste breit. „Klar. Deine Mum ist wie du."

„Das hast du schon öfter gesagt", bemerkte Katie trocken.

„Sie hat versprochen, dass sie keine Zauber anwendet."

„Jaah?" Katie konnte Oliver nicht folgen.

„Deine Oma hat aber nichts von Tränken gesagt. Jetzt sind beide glücklich. Für deine Mum hat sich das Gießen gelohnt und deine Oma hat endlich einen Erfolg in ihrem Garten."

Katie grinste. „Scheiße, meine Mum ist genial - genau wie ich!"

Oliver lachte herzlich, verkniff sich aber weitere Kommentare zu Katies Genialität. „Was hast du mit der Kirsche vor?"

In diesem Moment kam Katie auch schon eine Idee. „Oliver… Wie sehr hast du mich lieb?"

„Noch habe ich dich sehr lieb, Kates, wie immer", antwortete Oliver misstrauisch.

„Kannst du dein ‚O' in Verwandlung dafür einsetzen, dass die Kirsche grün wird?"

„Slytheringrün?", fragte Oliver misstrauisch.

„Mhm", machte Katie und setzte ihren unschuldigsten Blick auf.

„Du spielst mit dem Feuer, Kates", mahnte er, doch er ahnte schon, dass es vergebens war. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs wurde die Kirsche slytheringrün und Katie glücklich.

* * *

><p>„Bell!"<p>

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Katie, wie Adrian auf sie zuspurtete, doch sie dachte nicht daran, ihren Schritt zu verlangsamen. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, ihn hinter sich herlaufen zu lassen.

„Danke für die Kirsche. Sie war sehr lecker." Er hielt den Zettel noch in der Hand, den sie auf die Kirsche gepinnt hatte. ‚Damit du auch mal ein großes, grünes Früchtchen zum Frühstück verputzen kannst'.

„Kluger Junge", spöttelte Katie, „Hast du ganz allein herausgefunden, dass sie von mir ist?"

„Ja", gab Adrian im selben Tonfall zurück, „Ich bin nämlich schon ein großer kluger grüner Junge."

Katie blieb stehen und grinste. Sie mochte es, wenn ihr jemand schlagfertig begegnete. „Groß und grün. Ich musste sofort an dich denken."

Adrian lachte. „Zur Belohnung will ich dir noch etwas zeigen. Es ist nur leider nicht grün." Demonstrativ schaute er an sich herunter.

Katie spürte, wie sie rot wurde, und wollte gerade zu einer hitzigen Beleidigung übergehen, aber Adrian machte einfach „Schsch." Dann zog er aus seiner Hosentasche ein kleines Paket, das er ihr hinhielt. „Für dich", sagte er und grinste breit. „Ich musste sofort an _dich_ denken, als ich in Verwandlung diesen Unfall produziert habe."

Misstrauisch beäugte Katie das kleine Paket und überlegte, ob sie es annehmen sollte. Vielleicht war es etwas Gefährliches oder eine tote Ratte oder Ähnliches. Darüber dass Adrian eine Niete in Verwandlung war, hatte Oliver sich schon oft lustig gemacht. „Ich werde dir trotzdem nicht sagen, wo der Geheimgang liegt. Und ich schulde dir keinen Gefallen."

Adrian lachte. „Keine Bedingungen. Nimm es einfach nur." Umstandslos drückte er es ihr in die Hand und ließ sie stehen.

Erst als seine Schritte verhallt waren, traute sie sich, das Päckchen zu öffnen. Zum Vorschein kamen eine Handvoll silberner Kirschen, durch die ein silbernes Band gefädelt war. Vorsichtig schlang sich Katie das Band ums Handgelenk und knotete es zu. Das Armband sah richtig hübsch aus. Völlig perplex betrachtete sie es noch einige Sekunden, bis ihr der Zettel im Päckchen auffiel. ‚Diese Früchtchen kann man leider nicht vernaschen.' Katie schmunzelte. Auch wenn sie den Zettel nicht richtig verstand, freute sie sich über das hübsche Armband.

Wie so oft spurtete sie im Laufschritt in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu den Jungenschlafsälen. „OLIVER!"

„JA!" Der angesprochene Quidditchkapitän riss die Tür auf und ließ es zu, dass Katie an ihm vorbeihuschte. „Musst du immer so schreien?"

Katie ignorierte ihn völlig und hielt ihm stattdessen das Armband unter die Nase. „Schau!"

Wie immer war Oliver nicht glücklich darüber.

* * *

><p>Katie wusste von Oliver, dass die Slytherins gerade Kräuterkunde gehabt hatten. Mit dem festen Vorsatz, sich bei Adrian zu bedanken, hatte sie sich auf den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern gemacht, um ihn dort abzufangen. Die Sonne schien warm vom Himmel und verbreitete gute Laune im Schloss. Katie sah den Slytherins dabei zu, wie sie das Gewächshaus verließen, und erspähte schließlich auch Adrian, der als einer der letzten seinen Hauskameraden hinterhertrödelte.<p>

„Pucey!" Nun war es Katie, die dem großen Slytherin hinterherrennen musste. „Warte!"

Abrupt blieb Adrian stehen, sodass Katie nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm zum Stehen kam. „Was ist?"

Schnell brachte Katie wieder einen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen ihn und sich. „Da… danke für das Armband", sagte sie auf einmal völlig unsicher.

„Gerne." Er wandte sich zum Gehen und sie lief neben ihm her.

„Ist noch was?", fragte Adrian.

„Wir haben denselben Weg", murmelte Katie gegen ihre Gewohnheit ein wenig schüchtern.

„Aha", machte Adrian und es entstand eine peinliche Stille. „Ich gehe zum See… willst du mit?", fragte er schließlich. „Wir könnten spontanen Sex haben oder so etwas…"

Katie wollte aus Reflex ablehnen, doch dann fiel ihr Adrians Zettel ein. „Und ich dachte, dass man manche Früchtchen nicht vernaschen kann."

„Die einen schon, die anderen nicht." Adrian grinste. „Du bist mutig, Bell. Auch wenn ich nicht so recht glaube, dass du das Früchtchen bist, dass sich heute von mir vernaschen lässt."

„Nein, das glaube ich auch nicht", bemerkte Katie lächelnd. „Wie gesagt, große grüne Früchtchen verputze ich zum Frühstück."

Adrian lachte. „Merlin sei Dank, heute kann man mit dir gut Kirschen essen."

Katie sah Adrian dabei zu, wie er eine Decke aus seiner Tasche holte und sie mithilfe eines Zauber vergrößerte. Er hatte einen schönen Ort am See ausgesucht.

Umstandslos ließ Katie sich neben ihn fallen und zog einen frischen Beutel Kirschen ihrer Oma aus ihrer Tasche. „Heute kann man wirklich gut mit mir Kirschen essen."

Adrian verzog das Gesicht.

„Was ist?", fragte Katie nach.

„Darauf fällt mir wirklich kein Kirschen-Konter mehr ein."

* * *

><p>„… und dann saßen wir schweigend nebeneinander und haben die Kirschen gegessen und die Kerne ins Wasser gespuckt", beendete Katie ihren Monolog.<p>

„Du machst mich fertig", murmelte Oliver.

„Wieso?" Irritiert runzelte Katie die Stirn. Sie war sich keiner Schuld bewusst.

„Der versucht doch, dich ins Bett zu kriegen! Und dann will er dich aushorchen. Über…" Oliver schien es wirklich ernst zu meinen.

„Über unser Quidditch-Training? Oliver…" Katie stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte.

„Oder über sonst irgendetwas. Pass auf dich auf, Kates. Ich traue ihm nicht. Quidditch hin oder her."

„Hör auf, zu denken, Oli. Ich hab' doch nur dich lieb." Katie kicherte mädchenhaft.

Oliver grinste breit. „Schön wär's! Komm - Training."

„Wieso klingt es immer nach Krieg, wenn du Training sagst? _Accio_." Geschickt fing Katie ihre Ausrüstung auf, während sie hinter Oliver in den Gemeinschaftsraum sprintete.

„TRAINING!" brüllte Oliver, ohne sie weiter zu beachten.

„Oliver, wir haben dein zartes Stimmchen vernommen! Es ist doch noch gar nicht Zeit für das Training." Fred sah nicht so aus, als wollte er demnächst von seinem Sofa aufstehen. Halb im Liegen gab er Katie lässig ein High-Five.

„Brüll' doch nicht immer so!", schimpfte Angelina, die gerade über einer Karte für Wahrsagen saß. „Das Training geht erst in einer halben Stunde los. Du kannst nicht immer früher anfangen. Ich habe auch noch ein Leben!"

Katie sah, dass Oliver langsam wütend wurde. Energisch griff sie nach seinem Arm. „Oliver und ich fliegen schon mal 'ne Runde, bis ihr nachkommt." Sie warf Angelina einen beschwörenden Blick zu und zog Oliver umstandslos hinter sich her.

Oliver schaute finster drein, während sie zum Quidditchfeld spurteten. „Du kannst nicht jedes Mal…"

„Doch, kann ich", unterbrach Katie ihn. „Oli, nicht jeder nimmt Quidditch so ernst wie du. Angelina hat Probleme in Wahrsagen. Glaub' mir, sie würde auch lieber eine Runde auf dem Besen drehen."

„Hmpf", machte Oliver und Katie wusste, dass sie gewonnen hatte.

Am Spielfeld angekommen erwartete die beiden eine Überraschung. „Wer fliegt denn da während unserem Training?" Wütend starrte Oliver auf die schwarzen Punkte in der Luft.

Katie kniff die Augen zusammen. „Sieht stark nach ein paar Slytherins aus. Riskieren wir es und fliegen trotzdem?"

Oliver runzelte die Stirn. „Ich denke schon. Niemals ausweichen. Flieg' dich schon mal warm, ich hole die Bälle."

Da war es wieder. Olivers Motto, das sie schon einige Male in missliche Situationen gebracht hatte. Katie nickte ihm zu und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Rasend schnell entfernte sich der Boden unter hier. Der Wind peitschte ihr ins Gesicht. Im Unterbewusstsein realisierte sie, dass es nach Sommer roch.

Auch die Slytherins hatten sie inzwischen entdeckt, setzten aber scheinbar zum Landeflug an. Katie stoppte auf halber Höhe ihren Besen und machte sich trotzdem bereit für einen schnellen Rückzug. Plötzlich löste sich eine Person aus der Gruppe und kam auf sie zu, doch als Katie Adrian erkannte, entspannte sie sich ein wenig.

„Bell!", rief er ihr fröhlich zu und kam mit einer Vollbremsung neben ihr zum Halten.

„Hallo großes Früchtchen", erwiderte Katie lächelnd.

Adrian musterte sie gespielt erschrocken. „Hast du heute schon gefrühstückt?" Er flog ein Stückchen näher und tat besonders misstrauisch.

Katie rieb sich über den Bauch. „Eigentlich schon, aber kleine Gryffindors haben immer Hunger."

„Wenn es ums Vernaschen geht, bin ich immer dabei." Er grinste anzüglich.

Katie lachte. „Ich glaube, das große grüne Früchtchen ist heute extrem selbstsicher."

Adrian nahm die Hände vom Besen und warf sich in Pose. „Ich habe es einfach drauf!"

Ein plötzlicher Windstoß brachte seinen Besen ins Trudeln. Katie griff dank ihrer Jägerreflexe blitzschnell zu und balancierte den Besen aus. Adrenalin schoss durch ihre Venen, sie atmete ein paar Mal durch, bis die Schrecksekunde vorübergegangen war.

„Ich merk's", gab sie dann schadenfroh zurück.

„Du hast gute Reflexe." Anstatt nun selbst seinen Besen auszubalancieren, griff Adrian nach ihrem Besenstil und zog sie direkt vor sich. Seine Nähe machte sie nervös. „Soll ich dir etwas zeigen, das ich gut kann?" Er lächelte sie schief an.

„Wa… was denn?" Sein Lächeln hatte Katie aus der Ruhe gebracht. Sie sah ihm in seine tiefblauen Augen und registrierte am Rand ihres Bewusstseins, dass er seinen Blick nicht abwenden konnte.

Adrian beugte sich vor und legte seine Hand auf ihren Nacken und fuhr dann durch ihre Haare.

„Lass das", fauchte Katie unsicher, lehnte sich aber gleichzeitig seinen Berührungen entgegen. Sie waren hauchzart und gleichzeitig so intensiv, dass Katie sie einfach genießen musste.

„Zu spät, kleine Gryffindor", murmelte Adrian nur, bevor er Katie ganz an sich zog

Schon waren seine Lippen auf den ihren. Er küsste sie und sie ließ es zu. Seine Hände strichen über ihren Rücken verknoteten sich in ihren Haaren, wanderten wieder über ihren Rücken. Katie genoss seine Nähe in vollen Zügen. Sie spürte seine Wärme, versuchte jedes Quäntchen seines Geruchs aufzunehmen und für immer in ihrem Gehirn abzuspeichern. Er küsste so unglaublich gut. Instinktiv lehnte sie sich noch weiter nach vorne, um den Kuss zu intensivieren. Fast ohne ihr eigenes Zutun fingen auch ihre Hände an, ihn zu streicheln. Katie fuhr durch sein Haar und stellte fest, dass es viel weicher war, als es aussah. Mit den Fingerspitzen erkundete sie seine Wirbelsäule und bemerkte augenblicklich, dass er eine Gänsehaut bekam. Sie vertiefte den Kuss noch weiter. Dieser Augenblick sollte niemals zu Ende gehen.

Schließlich riss sich Adrian von ihr los. „Du hast Leidenschaft." Sein Atem ging schnell und er sah mindestens so verwirrt aus, wie Katie sich fühlte.

Katie versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. „Mach' das… nie wieder?" Das war wohl die Antwort, die sie ihm geben sollte.

Adrian lachte und strich ihr eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Das klang sehr überzeugend. Von mir aus können wir auch ganz andere Sachen machen." Sein Blick glitt über Katies Körper.

„Vergiss es, Pucey!", rief Katie empört aus.

„Kates, alles in Ordnung?", brüllte Oliver vom Spielfeldrand herauf.

„Schade", bemerkte Adrian belustigt.

„JA", brüllte Katie hinunter. „Du solltest gehen", sagte sie zu Adrian gewandt.

„Ich weiß", seufzte er. „Mit dem ist wirklich nicht gut Kirschen essen." Er deutete auf Oliver. Dann lächelte er sie an. „Sei morgen zur selben Zeit wieder hier."

Katie schmunzelte. „Vielleicht." Blitzschnell beugte sie sich vor und küsste Adrian auf den Mund. Dann flog sie davon. „Du kannst mich Katie nennen, Früchtchen", rief sie ihm noch zu, bevor er ganz außer Hörweite war.

Das würde sie Oliver ganz sicher nicht erzählen.


End file.
